1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to coffee pot apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved coffee pot apparatus wherein the same is arranged to minimize localized heating of coffee within a coffee pot structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the direct application of heat to an associated coffee pot structure, burning of the pot or excessive boiling of coffee to produce a thickened coffee product due to an absence of water are problems associated with conventional coffee pot structure and their heating or burner surfaces. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a spacer disc formed with an air gap between the coffee pot and burner surface to minimize localized heating of the coffee pot. Prior art hot plate structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,297 to Lowenberg setting forth various temperature control heating surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,608 to Bills sets forth a further example of a hot pad for observing energy in a microwave oven and heating articles at thermally conductive contact with the pad.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved coffee pot apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.